There are a variety of land vehicles such as bicycles. It is common for cyclists to ride bicycles in a remote location from home. However, it is often cumbersome to transport the bicycles to the remote location. It is because most regular bicycles are often too large or too long to fit into the trunk of an average size passenger sedan. As such, transporting bicycles often requires securing them to a luggage rack installed on the top of the sedan or a bicycle rack hung to the back of the sedan. In view of this problem, some bicycles are designed such that the front wheel thereof is removable from the main body of the bicycle, and the trunk might then fit the bicycle separated into the main body and the front wheel.
There have been numerous proposals to produce a foldable bicycle in order to reduce the size thereof when it is not in use. For example, as mentioned above the bicycle may be designed such that the front wheel may be removable from the bicycle. Although the removal of the front wheel does indeed reduce the length of a bicycle, the reduction in length is not significant enough to reduce the overall length to, for example, store it in a suitcase or in the trunk of a smaller family sedan. Also, once the wheel is separated from the bicycle, it would become rather cumbersome to store the two separated parts of the bicycle.
There have been other proposals to introduce a joint at the main frame of a bicycle such that the bicycle can be folded thereat by swinging the front half of the bicycle sideway and fold it against the rear half of the bicycle. However, such a folding mechanism suffers from a number of problems. The main frame is one of the most important parts of a bicycle which defines the structural integrity thereof. The introduction of the joint thereat inevitably reduces the sturdiness of the main frame and the overall bicycle such that the performance of the bicycle in use would be severely hindered.
The present invention seeks to provide a foldable land vehicle and a folding mechanism to such a vehicle (e.g. a wheeled vehicle, a land vehicle) which addresses the above problems, or at least to provide a useful alternative to the public.